


Caught in Prison

by Bingo (Zebra), Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [5]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: AU Bingo Fill, Advent Calendar - Day 5, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight change to the begining of Captain Future and the solar system will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This also fills the [Alternate Universe Bingo](http://au-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt "Prison".

"The calculations are flawless. It should have worked."

With some dejection the Futuremen and Joan returned to the moon base. Their attempt to reach the other parallel universe again had failed. They had tried three times, each time the system appeared to be working, and each time the sensors reported only the known stars and spectra after-wards.

Joan was sure that the Captain would disappear into his laboratory as soon as they set down, to figure out what went wrong. He had traded theories and calculations with Simon for the whole trip back.

The Comet landed as softly as ever, nothing hinting at how upset her pilot was over his failure to make the transfer work.

They left the ship.

The doors to the moon base's inner areas open.

"You are back early. What happened?"

Vul Kuolun stood in the doorway as if he owned the place.

The Captain had his weapon drawn in an instant. Grag stood protectively in front of Joan.

"Kuolun! What are your doing here?"

The Captain's arch-nemesis didn't look like he was taking the situation serious at all.

"I live here, if you have forgotten.  
"So, what did you run into this time? Amnesia gas? Hit on the head? 'Turns good to evil and evil to good' rays? I swear one of these days, I'll come with you on one of your 'Save the universe' trips, just to make sure you don't come back with an addled brain again. And every time you point that damn thing at me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you are playing a prank on me."

This had to be the weirdest adventure Joan had with the Futurecrew so far. The Captain's arch-nemesis behaving as if they were old friends, she didn't want to imagine what would happen next.

“Vul, what happened? Why are they back early?”

This voice...  
Joan couldn't believe her ears, but the next moment a young blonde woman in a red Planet Patrol uniform walked into the hanger.

“Joan?!”

Otto cried astonished.

But Joan only had eyes for what looked to be herself. This had to be a trick, probably Nurara in disguise.

It was Vul Kuloun who managed to shake off the surprise at seeing two Joans first and the humor in his voice was unmistakeable .

“Congratulations, Future. Looks like your little dimension hopping device worked, although I'm not sure it was good to bring back another dimension's Joan Landor. You already got your hands full with the one we have. I don't know how you want to keep up with two of them.”

* * *

In a dimension far, far apart another dimension-displaced Captain Future was lucky that the crossing of the two dimension drives had skewed the target vector's enough so that he didn't end up in the dimension currently missing its Captain Future and running straight into its Vul Kuloun.

No, the other Captain Future was lucky, ending up in a dimension where Captain Future had had decided to post-pone the dimension drive tests to spend a quiet day with his Joan. The day didn't stay so quiet for Joan when the other Captain Future turned up and both men started discussing dimensional theories.

In a not so distant future, all three Joans would get themselves as friends and confidants out of the adventure which started that day.

But that is yarn for another story.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
